


Friendly Visits

by BattyBlues



Category: Black Panther - Fandom, Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: iron man and captain america are mentioned, so it loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyBlues/pseuds/BattyBlues
Summary: This started off because I found a tumblr post funny. Then it sat and collected dust. Then idk, I finished it. But did I really?Oh here's the tumblr post btw because I give credit where it's due: https://blu-bat.tumblr.com/post/178672439658/me-i-dont-think-tchalla-should-have-to-put-upThor and Spidey go visit Wakanda.





	Friendly Visits

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I don't know where I was going with this or why. But consider, Shuri and Spidey should hang out. And Thor and T'Challa should too.

“Mr. God of Thunder, sir?” Spiderman had nestled himself on Thor's shoulders, looking around with wide masked eyes. They had been surrounded by trees for awhile, only recently finding a worn and abandoned path to follow.

“Yes, Spider friend?” Thor had given up on getting Spidey to call him ‘Thor’, but honestly didn’t mind. His head tilted up as best he could while he carried the teen on his shoulders like it was nothing- which for Thor, it probably was nothing.

“How come King Panther let’s you come visit anytime you want? And not the other Avengers?” Peter had actively seen Black Panther reject Tony and Steve’s requests, seeming to not want to be bothered by them. There was an instance where the two were explaining something that was important so Peter was told, and T’Challa looked visibly disinterested, fiddling with his kimoyo beads. In fact, now that he thought about it, T’Challa only seemed to pay mind to Thor anytime he was there for a visit that didn’t require his hero aid.

Those masked eyes went large in some sort of realization and Peter leaned over to look directly at Thor. “Mr. Thunder are you and King Panther-”

“Of course we’re good friends, yes!” Thor’s voice was loud with laughter, missing Peter’s incredulous expression. The god’s rumbly laughter threatened Peter’s balance so he hopped to the ground. “We’ve much in common as royals by blood! And our love for are people come with fantastic tales that we share.” Thor’s hands were on his hips while he explained himself, but Peter could only look up and squint.

“I don’t think-” His spidey senses tingled and the smaller male perked up at the path in front of them, tensing for the worst. However, he relaxed when Thor’s heavy hand patted his shoulder and broke his stance.

His original grin seemed even brighter when the leader of the Dora Milaje, Okoye, stepped out of the brush and soon after, T’Challa and Shuri. “Lady Okoye! It is always an honor to be graced with your beautiful presence! And you as well Princess Shuri.” Thor gave a small and respectful nod before clasping hands with T’Challa and giving him a friendly hug and back pat.

“He is the only Avenger I like.” Okoye commented loud enough for Shuri to giggle.

“Oh and of course, I brought my Spider friend along as well.” Thor grinned and patted Peter’s back hard enough for him to stagger forward.

The eyes of his mask went wide and he quickly straightened up. “Hi-hullo- I’m uh, Speder- Spider Parker, Man- Spiderman!” He heaved a sigh as he fumbled over his own name, before giving a thumbs up. “Nailed it.” He continued by thrusting his hand outward. “Nice to meet you, uh, King and Princess Panther. And Lady Okoye too.”

Shuri couldn’t help but burst into laughter. “Princess Panther is a new one, I like it. But just call me Shuri.” She stepped forward and shook his hand. “Peter Parker- or excuse me  _ Speder _ , it’s nice to meet you as well. I’ve seen your work, I’m a fan.”

“Whoa, really!?” Peter lifted his mask, not taking the time to question how she already knew his name. “Mr. Stark and Mr. Banner told me about your work on King Panther’s suits and all the tech in Wakanda too That’s incredible! I’m the one that’s a fan!”

“Well, not to brag but I do know my way around tech.” She gave her most playfully posh look, only to laugh more as Peter began to list off her other achievements like Bucky’s arm and the kimoyo beads. “Instead of standing here all day, how about a tour?”

“Would I ever!?” 

“One condition.” 

Peter was suddenly super attentive to Shuri. Still as a statue to latch on to every word. 

“Show me how you made those webbings of yours. It’s so cool!” Now it was Shuri’s turn to be an excited fan. She grabbed his hand and turned it palm up to examine it. “And tell me how you even got your powers! I know not all of it is tech, yeah?”

“Heck yeah, of course!”

The two began to walk off back towards Wakanda and the three remaining watched them go. “I s’pose I can play babysitter.” Okoye spoke with obvious sarcasm.

“I’m sure they’ll be fine Okoye. How much trouble can two smart children get into-” T’Challa seemed to catch on to what he said and chuckled. “Maybe check in on them every once in awhile.” Okoye simply rolled her eyes and strolled after the two, leaving Thor and T’Challa to themselves. 

“Thank you again Panther friend for letting me meet the Dora Milaje! They are an incredible women!” 

“It was the least I could do really. It got me out of a meeting about Avengers drama that I needed no part in.” 

“Ah yes they’re always bickering about one thing or another. I never understand why they can’t just hug and make up! My brother’s stabbed me several times and I still forgive him.” Thor flailed his hands upwards in exasperation before putting them on his hips. “Did I tell you that story? About how my brother was a snake and stabbed me?”

T’Challa chuckled, leading Thor back to Wakanda. “You’ve told me one of them, but I do have a feeling there are more. But, you mentioned you’d tell me about the Valkyrie as well.”

The god practically beamed in excitement. “Ah! Yes of course! There is only one now, but they were a powerful force of women to be reckoned with. I wanted to be one as a child- until I of course realized it was only for women.” He began to ramble away in excitement with T’Challa listening in contentment. 

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

“Hey, hey Shuri watch this.” Peter had a grin that was just teeming with deviousness. He was currently sitting upside down on an awning over some part of the palace. He had been showing off how he could stick to any surface but his attention turned to Thor and T’Challa when they walked by, heading into the palace.  “Hey Mister Thor! Can you show Shuri the trick I taught you?”

Thor paused in his reverie and blinked for a moment. “Oh, with my hammer you mean? Ah yes, the spiderling taught me a trick to enhance the strength of my throw! It will be most useful in battle!.” 

At this point T’Challa, having a younger sister who taught him ‘new things’ all the time, was immediately suspicious. Shuri on the other hand was absolutely intrigued already.. They all watched as Thor raised his hand and Stormbreaker came to him, then watched as he turned to face a clearer path. 

“Shuri get your camera get your camera!” Peter rapidly tapped her shoulder until a holographic screen appeared from her beads, recording. 

The next thing that happened had the two cracking up so much that Peter nearly lost his hold on the awning. He had to hop down, but even then he was sitting on the floor laughing. Shuri replayed the scene on loop:

Thor reared his arm back and with all his strength tossed Stormbreaker out in front of him, yelling out very distinct battlecry. “YEET!” 

If it meant anything, Stormbreaker did go pretty far, so Thor didn’t have reason to believe otherwise about it. And while Shuri and Peter were having a time off to the side, T’Challa could only sigh and shake his head, knowing full well of the antics around ‘memes’. 

“The spider has taught me many useful things. Like something called snapchat. In which, I do like to chat and snap. They are both fun activities.” 

“Has Peter told you how to throw for accuracy-!” 

“Shuri, no!”


End file.
